Fin (comics)
For the British comic strip character, see Finn (comics). The Fin is the name of two characters from Marvel Comics. The Golden Age Fin has elements of both the swashbuckling pirate and superhero genres. The Fin (Peter Noble) Publication history The Fin first appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #7-8, (April 1941, January 1942), and was created by Bill Everett. The character subsequently made a cameo appearance in The Avengers #97 (March 1972). In 2004 the Fin was revived by Marvel Comics and appeared as an ally of the Invaders in that team's series The New Invaders #2-3 (November-December 2004), #6 (March 2005), and #8-9 (May-June 2005). The Fin received an entry in The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Golden Age (2004). Fictional character biography Peter Noble was a Navy officer who was caught in a sinking submarine and was shocked to find that the immense pressure and lack of air did not kill him. He discovered an undersea civilization called Neptunia, and after several adventures on and under the sea he was made the Neptunians' ruler. At some unknown point he met, fell in love with and married Nia Noble, who became his Queen and co-ruler. Half a century later, he was called back to America and recalled to active duty as an Admiral in command of a new vessel, the Infiltrator.Invaders (vol. 3) #2 This ship was no ordinary battleship; it had been designed by Bruce Dickson, the Thin Man, using technology from an incredibly advanced civilization. Infiltrator was capable of taking shortcuts through space, in theory making it undetectable and uncatchable. Noble and his wife came aboard and ran the ship's day-to-day operations, with the vessel acting as a base for the New Invaders team of superhuman operatives in their battle against the evil Neo-Nazi group called Axis Mundi. In the end, the vessel was destroyed and the Invaders members went their separate ways. Admiral Noble (ret.) once again returned to Neptunia with his bride to take up his duties as ruler. Powers and abilities The first Fin has twenty times normal human strength and is able to survive the crushing pressures of the ocean's depths. He can breathe air or water, and can swim as fast as a torpedo. However, if not immersed in water, his strength gradually weakens. The Fin is armed with a magical cutlass, able to cut through nearly anything. The cutlass's magic also prevents him from aging. Fin (Wild Pack) The second Fin is a character originally from the 1990s series Silver Sable and the Wild Pack.Silver Sable and the Wild Pack #11 (April 1993) Although he initially disputed the name Fin, when pressed to reveal his real identity by fellow Intruder Sandman he begrudgingly accepted the moniker others had given him.Silver Sable and the Wild Pack #20 (January 1994) He is later seen as a member of the Garrison''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover'' Volume #5 (October 2008), the Vermont Fifty State Initiative superhero team, joined by fellow Intruders and Wild Pack alumni Man-Eater.Penance: Relentless #3 (November 2007) Powers and abilities The second Fin has uncharted superhuman strength as well as the ability to send out a signal toward any object one hundred times a second, possibly a form of sonar, used for echolocation. He is also a physics expert, whether or not this is merely a personal interest of Fin's or he possesses formal training, is as yet unrevealed. Fin has kept his scientific expertise somewhat quiet in an attempt to prevent being exploited for his knowledge.Silver Sable and the Wild Pack #20 (January 1994) External links * The Fin profile Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Golden Age superheroes Category:Timely Comics characters Category:Fictional lieutenants Category:Fictional navy personnel Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters who can breathe underwater Category:1941 comics characters debuts Category:1990 comics characters debuts